


Pancakes and Lifeblood

by Retardedpatato



Series: In which Tony's actually married [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Jane Foster, Bad Decisions, Cute Tony Stark, Everyone Finds Out, F/M, Friends to Lovers, God they are just adorable, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Marriage, Rare Pairings, Secrets, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but it really isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retardedpatato/pseuds/Retardedpatato
Summary: Tony and Jane met back in '86 and have been together ever since, time to tell the team.





	Pancakes and Lifeblood

Tony Stark met Jane Foster back when he was entering his last year at MIT. She was in her 2nd year at Culver. Tony went to MIT young and Jane got in a year earlier than others, both of them being the geniuses they are. Tony and Jane were the same age. They met when Tony was attending a Gala in Virginia. He being who he was skipped out, his mother didn’t care and his father didn’t either as long as he gave pleasantries before. Eventually Tony made his way into his Audi and sped down the highway. His pancake cravings were the real reason he finally met Jane Foster.

Jane was sitting in her regular spot at a small diner near her university. It was never crowded and the staff were all nice, she was known there and they would bring her what she wanted without even needing much probing. Coffee. The lifeblood to all scientists. It was nearing midnight at the 24 hour diner, there was one man sitting doing the paper at a table, Jerry; an employee was sweeping and Sammy the cook was sitting at the register. 

Jane herself was doing a research projects on wormholes, what else was new. It was summer break but she was stuck on forming a proper essay to hand in by the end, she was stressed and didn’t know what to write. She had her laptop open in front of her on Word and running on only caffeine when the chimes rang above the door. It was unusual since no one ever really came to the diner at this time, and they didn’t get many customers anyways because of it’s enclosed location. Also one of the main reasons why Jane liked it. She looked up, along with everyone else and saw a man, around her age. He was wearing a plain white dress shirt along with some black dress pants. He was quite good looking too, he had sunglasses on even at this time at night she noticed. Sammy spoke up finally, cutting off her assessment. 

“What can I get ya?” He asked. The cook stood up at the cash, Jerry looked a bit baffled, and newspaper guy hadn’t so much as blinked. Jane thought he was deaf but she honestly couldn’t tell. 

The man rolled his shoulders back and answered, “Pancakes and uh, Coffee. Thanks.” He dropped a 20 and “Keep the change” he added. Generous, she also added to the assessment and pancakes, wasn’t it like midnight? Impulsive she added again. Finally he looked at her, his lip twitched up as she raised an eyebrow at him, then ending her impromptu break went back to reading an article she had printed out, rereading through the parts that were highlighted in yellow. Then she was lost in her head again. She didn’t notice that the impulsive stanger was making yet another impulsive move. The stranger moved into the bench across from her and pulled out his phone, she didn’t notice until 10 minutes later when Jerry came with the ordered pancakes and coffee. He set the coffee in front of Jane and she heard the clink and instinctively went for the coffee while the man looked down at the pancakes. Finally after taking a sip of the coffee she looked up feeling the presence of another. Slowly lifting her head, she saw a pile of pancakes. Then a man behind the said pile.

The coffee spilled out of her hand as they looked at each other.  
“My lifeblood.” They said at the same time. 

\------

“Actually, that was mine.“ He said incredulously.

“Oh, but I drank it. So technically it was mine last.” She responded. She needed a break and was beginning to feel impish. 

“But I bought it.” He argued. 

“And you made me spill it.” 

“What does that have anything to do with this.” He furrowed his brows and brought his face forward a bit. 

“I don’t know.” She said. “Wait, why are you sitting here?” 

“You looked lonely and I’m lonely and the only other person really here is probably deaf and doesn't look like he’ll talk to me much.” 

“You think he’s deaf too?” She whispered. 

“I honestly don’t know.” He whispered back.

“I’m Jane.”

“Tony.” They shook hands. “What’cha workin’ on?” She looked up at him surprised by his question, no one ever really asks what she’s working on. So she answered as best she could. She started out slow about wormholes and their infrastructure, and seeing her interest reflected back into his eyes she got more technical. After 10 mins, they were at it. No dumbing down, no testing waters it was just pure science fun. After 2 hours they finished her assignment, 2 hours only because they branched out so many ideas, Tony was a genius. Not once did he ask her stop or complain. She couldn’t be happier. They slumped down after a 2 hour science binge, coffee and pancakes laid forgotten. 

“You Jane, are fucking brilliant!” He laughed whole heartedly. Something he hadn’t done in a long time, she could tell because of the way his shoulders slumped and the lines that were there before had worn down. He looked just as relaxed as they both felt. She knew she looked something of the same. 

“You Tony, are fucking brilliant too!” She laughed back, slumping into her seat. God he was just perfect. 

“God I haven’t met anyone as astounding as you.” He smiled at her. She couldn’t help but feel the same. 

“Me too.” She said back. 

“You know Jane. I think you need a break.” He said, still sighing in content. 

“I think you need one too.” She replied honestly. She could see the way he was riled up. 

“Me?” He answered surprised. Then he took a moment to consider it, and he laughed at himself at the realization. “You're right, I do. I just didn’t think I’d ever find someone I could genuinely relax with.” 

“Mm.” She replied.

“Let’s go to Vegas.” Tony said suddenly sitting up. “I’ve never been.” She scrunched her eyebrows up a bit confused. Vegas? 

“How are we gonna get there Tony?” She said opening her eyes to look at him, he was beaming a bit and she couldn’t let him down. He seemed like a good enough guy, he was her age, she learnt. Good education, MIT. And he was a genius. He was good looking, smart, funny and she genuinely liked him. She needed a break. 

“We can drive there?” He suggested. “It’ll be fun. I’ve never been on a road trip.” 

“It’s 32 hours away Tony and I just met you. What if you kill me in my sleep?” 

“I promise I won’t kill you in your sleep if you don’t kill me in mine. Or how ‘bout we don’t kill each other at all and ya know live a little.” Then he paused. “In Vegas”. 

Jane contemplated what he said, she was tired and had some to okay- no friends. She had finished her assignment, and it was Summer break. She had never been to Vegas and Tony was pretty great. She was also legally an adult. She sighed finally looking up at Tony and then she smiled “Okay, but I’m not paying the gas bill”. Tony beamed and sat up. 

“Anything you wanna pick up from home first, my car’s in the lot.” He grabbed his keys from on the counter and she packed her things up, both of them smiling like the wild teenagers they were about to become. Leaving the diner behind Jane got into the beautiful car. Worrying a bit she got into the wrong car, Tony got in. She was going to ask him to go and pick up some clothes but she had a credit card. 

Instead she said, “Nah, just drive.” Then smirked. Yea, this was going to be a trip she wouldn’t forget. And Tony sped off, at 100km/hr at 2 in the morning not giving a single shit. 

\------

22 hours later.

“Happy one day anniversary of just meeting.” Tony said. They had just stopped a hotel, apparently Tony had money so they were good. She paid for food though not wanting to use him. Even though he told her there really wasn’t any need. They entered the lobby, it was 3 stars, Jane didn’t want to waste excess money but Tony didn’t want to sleep in anything that was less then 5 stars so they came to an agreement at 3. They had fun so far but we’re tired. They took turns driving and slept in the car but it wasn’t the same as an actual bed. He kissed her on the cheek at one point. Things were going well. 

“So one bed or two?” Tony smirked at Jane. She knew the game they were playing. Testing waters once again. She liked Tony, he was impulsive, and honestly so was she. She took a gamble. 

“One’s fine.” She smirked, she saw his jaw drop a bit and his eyes light up. Correct answer, she mentally high fived herself. 

“Anything you want Pancake.” He smiled at her warmly and he went up to the front desk grabbing the keys to their room. 

“I’m not takeout.” she said, when he came back. 

“Whatever do you mean.” He yawned. “Pancake.”

“I mean, just ‘cause you left ‘em in the diner, and took me instead-” Jane huffed unsure how to word it. “Nevermind.” She yawned, fumbling with her hands. 

\-----------

“I’m showering.” Tony said, as they entered their room.

“Do you even have clothes to change into?” She mocked. 

“Of course I do.” He looked back at her. “What did you think was in the bag hunny?”

“Share.” She said, she was warming up to the pet names, he knew it. 

“Fine, but I shower first.” She huffed but agreed.  
Tony made his way to the shower, going over the events of the last 24 hours? He honestly couldn’t say. They met 24 hours ago but have been driving around for 22 or something- did it matter? Either way, all Tony could say was that Jane was fucking amazing. They could talk and not get bored of each other, she wasn’t with him just because he was Tony Stark- hell she didn’t even know he was Tony Stark. She also wasn’t a pushover and she could very essentially control him, in a good way, mind that. And she was brilliant, unless he already said that. But still she was amazing- god. He wanted more. He was in love. 

Jane was sitting outside waiting for Tony to finish up in the bathroom, Tony was fucking amazing, there was something there that just made them click. And she was pretty sure she was in love.  
Tony came out of the bathroom in a towel, showing off his upper body. Jane felt herself swoon a bit. He was drying off his hair and looked up at her. “Hey pancake, like what you see?” 

“Very much so.” She said back. He smirked at her. He turned towards his duffel bag- which he just happened to have in his trunk. He picked out some sweatpants and a tank for himself. Then tossed her one of his shirts. 

“I don’t think I have any pants for you dear.” He said a bit sheepish.

“I don’t mind.” The shirt would cover her, he was taller than her by 4 inches. She was good. Getting into the shower she sighed. 

Tony was in the bed just flipping through his messages. Rhodey wondering where he was, and Jarvis. He wasn’t going to be home for a while. By the time Jane came out he was drifting off, he felt her snuggle into him. Not at all fazed by their closeness. They’d been in a car- though a very nice one for about 22 hours. They’d just clicked and really everything was good. He slung an arm over her and felt her snuggle in more. Then they were both out like a light.

\----- 

Finally they made it to Vegas, after about 5 pit stops and singing to various number of songs. Both of them had decent voices. Tony could sing opera but- yea. He didn’t tell people that much, Jane knew though. Well after- yea. They’ve been in confined space with each other for almost 2 days. And not in a science-y kinda way. It was personal. They’d really gotten to know each other, it was good. 

\-----

You know the saying what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. He didn’t want it to stay in Vegas. 

\----  
He was pretty sure they got married. So was she. Apparently they were really drunk off their asses. Her last name was Foster, well Stark now. 

They woke up in a Vegas hotel room- fully clothed, mind you. With their wedding certificate in Tony’s pocket.

\------

“I think we got married.” 

“I think we did too.” Jane confessed. 

“Do you wanna stay married? I think I love you.” Tony replied looking over at the brunette. 

“Yes. I think I love you too.” Jane blushed. 

“So now what?” 

“Now, your Mrs. Stark.” Tony smiled, all teeth. Her jaw dropped. 

“Did I just marry Tony Stark?” 

“The one and only.” 

“I did my fucking research paper on you!” Jane sat up straighter. “How the hell didn’t I recognize you?” 

“God knows.” Tony laid back down. “So since you and me gotta finish university and stuff what do we do? Wait should we write this day down?”

“I think so. Uh, August 19th, 1986.” 

“Okay, so we go back to school, and uh- do we tell anyone?” Tony scrunched up his eyebrows, they were both hungover so, he was nursing a bit of a headache.

“Yea, um. Anyone we really trust?” Jane said. “So like for me, I’d tell well, you.” She paused. “Yes, that’s it.” 

“Then for me I’d tell, Rhodey, my best friend and Jarvis, my butler?” Tony said. “Yea, okay. So we both don’t really have to worry about in-laws.” 

“Yea, wow- I can’t believe I’m married. I just turned 19.”

“Me too.” 

“Wow, What the fuck.” 

\-------

They called a lot, and learnt more and more about each other. There was nothing they didn’t like. 

\-------

His parents died.

\-------

He finished school. By the time Jane finished he took over his father’s company. 

\-------

Jane moved in with him at the Malibu house, he finally bought her a ring. It was beautiful. Harry Winston.

\-------

They didn’t go public with their relationship always sneaking around. Jane knew what the press was like after she began to live with Tony. Still she couldn’t be happier. 

\-------

Afghanistan happened when Jane was in new mexico, furthering her research. She put her hope into Rhodey, there wasn’t a day where she didn’t miss him. 

\-------

Her husband was a superhero, and there was a God of thunder in her trailer. And Obadiah, she knew it. He should listen to her more often. 

\-------

Apparently there was a spy, called herself Natalie Rushman trying to watch Tony and who was Vanko?

\-------

“Anthony Edward Stark, I can’t believe you didn’t even tell me you were dying!” Jane yelled at him after having flown over to him. The Malibu house was trashed. She was going to kill him, if Pepper hadn’t already. 

\-------

Finally New York happend. She was beyond pissed. She didn’t miss the call but he cut out after telling her he loved her. The little fucker. Leaving her behind like this. She yelled at him over the phone, there were a lot of tears. 

\---------

The Avengers had moved into the tower, and had been living here about a month already, the city was doing a lot better. Thor got back, yesterday. They had quite the routine by now. Steve runs in the morning, the rest of them wake up a bit later and they all eat breakfast together, though getting Tony to join them was hard. The tower had been fixed and all was quite well. They we’re sitting at the kitchen island when Thor spoke up. Tony and Bruce in the midst of science talk. 

“Man of Iron, and Son of Banner. I think you’d both enjoy the company of the lady Jane and her friend Ms. Darcy Lewis. Lady Jane is also into the science!” He stated. Thor pleased with himself. 

Tony smirked, perfect. “Why, I think that’s a spectacular idea. Why don’t we get them over here, I’ll set a room up.” Clint and Natasha looked at the billionaire trying to see his end goal, but didn’t question him. 

“Man of Iron, you are most generous!” Thor insisted. 

“Yea, Tony. That’s nice of you.” Steve said flipping a pancake. 

“Why, Cap. It seems like you're implying that I’m not a nice person. You break my heart.” Tony sighed dramatically. Clint snorted. 

\--------

“Fair lady Jane! You have arrived! And Darcy!” Thor cried hugging them both. Jane looked relaxed. Happy to see her husband once again. They hadn’t met up since New York. She was running time sensitive experiments and he was busy cleaning New York. She meant to move back in with him but she had some strings she needed to tie up before she left New Mexico completely. The last month consisted of that. Thor was the perfect bridge.  
She looked around and saw the other Avengers around the living room. They landed on the helipad, and just walked in. Tony was nowhere to be seen, unsurprisingly. Darcy and Thor knew she was married but not to who. God that was going to be an awkward conversation. 

“Hello, Ms. Foster.” Right, Foster. He didn’t tell them, the jerk. Oh, wait. They were totally going to fuck with them. 

“Hello, Captain.” Jane smiled back, shaking his hand. He did the same to Darcy. 

“Hello!” Clint yelled across the room from the XBOX he was playing on. Natasha was curled up reading next to Bruce. They both looked up and smiled. 

“Please, get rested. Tony’s in the lab but he won’t mind if you just get settled.” Bruce said solemnly. “JARVIS, will take you to your rooms and you could join us for dinner.“ 

“Okay.” Jane smiled. Darcy still wide eyed. She was freaking out about meeting everyone and the enormous tower. They walked to the elevator, Jane had only one duffel, it was actually filled with books since all her stuff was already here. Darcy had a duffel and was told anything else can be delivered. JARVIS silently led Darcy to her floor who was beaming at getting her own. Then Jane was taken to the penthouse. The doors opened. 

“Hello Pancake.” Tony was standing in front of the elevator, 2 glasses of wine in his hand. “Miss me?” He set the glass down as he saw her knowingly, then she leaped into his arms like a schoolgirl. 26 years and they were still just as in love. He laughed wholeheartedly and hugged her back without an inch between them.

“Fuck I missed you.” Tony said under his breath. He kissed her, not wasting another breath. Then they made their way to the bedroom. Leaving a trail of clothing behind them. 

\--------

“Wake up.” Jane hissed. “Tony, baby. Wake up!” She nudged at him again. 

“Whaaa.” He said sullying. “Go s’eep Jane.” 

“No, we have to get up, everyone will be waiting for us and we missed dinner with them all yesterday.” Jane squirmed trying to get out of Tony’s arms. He was hugging her and she couldn’t move. 

“Who cares Jane.” Tony huffed, beginning to open his eyes. 

“Tony!” 

“What!” Tony’s eyes opened all the way now. He was staring at her a bit alarmed, but she could see the warmth in his eyes. Jane looked back at him, she had her back into his chest, in only panties from last night. He had boxers on. He spooned her affectionately, neither one of them wanted to get up but they needed to greet everyone or they would be suspicious. 

“Tony, come on, get up.” She kissed him in corner of his lips, and they finally both got up. She took out shorts and a tank for herself, while her husband went to brush his teeth. She took out sweatpants for him as well. Then she walked into their bathroom. His track pants and her pajama’s in her hands. She then proceeded to brush her teeth beside him. Leaving the clothes on the counter. He looked at her toothbrush in his mouth. She gave him a blank look back. 

“You look ridiculous dear.” She said, spitting into the sink. 

“You wook wivicuwous” Tony tried to say. Taking the brush out of his mouth, but forgetting to spit, he corrected himself, “You look ridiculo- ” Toothpaste began to slip down his mouth, he spit quickly. “Shit- dammit.” He wiped away the excess paste then washed out his brush and face. Jane ignored him finishing up her teeth as well. While she washed up her brush she felt him slip his arm around her.

“Hey, Cupcake. Wanna take a shower with me?” He began kissing lines down her neck. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She could feel the mechanic’s breath on her skin. She smiled, how could she refuse him. 

\------

“Where’re Tony and Jane?” Clint asked aloud. They all were gathered in the kitchen, Steve already back from his run. 

“No idea. Haven’t seen her since last night.” Darcy said, playing with her cereal. 

“They didn’t come to dinner either.” Natasha said absently. 

“I know, I think Jane might have fallen asleep but I don’t know.” Darcy responded. 

“Tony wasn’t in the lab. So he probably actually went to bed for once. I didn’t bother him since he barely sleeps anyways.” Bruce said sipping at his tea. 

“Why don’t you just ask JARVIS?” Steve suggested shrugging. Why do they always forget about JARVIS. 

“JARVIS?” Clint said expectantly. 

“Yes? Agent Barton?” JARVIS replied, in his ever so British tone. 

“Where are Jane and Tony?” Clint asked. 

There was a slight pause, almost unnoticeable that got everyone’s attention. Then JARVIS hesitantly replied “They are currently in the penthouse.” Sir didn’t restrict the information, and they were to tell the rest of them about their relationship anyways, so it would be fine. They all paused, a bit jaw dropped. Tony and Jane? Oh no- did Tony get to her! They had to save her. 

“We have to save Jane.” Clint declared suddenly. 

“Indeed!” Thor agreed. “We do not know what the Man of Iron has done to the Lady Jane.” 

“Dude, if she got to bang Tony Stark, let the girl live it up.” Darcy smirked. “Then again, he better not have taken advantage of her.” She scowled, doing a 180. “Let’s go. Just in case.”

“What if they we’re just sciencing.” Bruce shrugged. Steve nodded along. 

“Really Bruce? He’s Tony Stark.” Natasha lifted a brow. 

“Right okay, let’s go.” 

\---------

“Jane, get the lifeblood! I can’t wait any longer, everyone is probably finished breakfast anyways.” Tony pouted shrugging on the sweatpants. Jane got into her own silk shorts with a matching tank top, all in a light pink. 

“Alright.” She rolled her eyes. “It is a bit late anyways.” She stretched her arms above her head heading to the kitchen and starting the coffee machine. She poured herself a cup and slid one to Tony before spotting a pile of papers beside the machine. She took a sip then read the sticky note atop the pile. 

_Jane, these are 2 weeks late. Please get Tony to sign. - Pepper._

“Tony dear.” She started. “What is this Pepper has left me.” He looked up at her completely alarmed, suddenly extremely glad he was on the other side of the island. He put the coffee down as quietly as he could while she began to turn around and proceeded to back away. Jane herself put down her own coffee, familiar with Tony’s tendency to leave paperwork till the last millisecond. She picked up the papers and the pen beside them. Then noticed Tony edging towards the elevator. 

“TONY!” He paused, jumping a bit. “Come here!” She began to walk towards him, then he started to jog to the other side of the living room. She started to chase him, then he was running.  
“JANEEEE!” Tony screamed. Dodging behind furniture as a pillow made it’s way to his face. “I FORGOT! DON’T BE MAD!” She looked at him from the opposite side of the room. 

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT!” She yelled back. “HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO OVER THIS!” 

He threw a pillow at her. “TONY!” She started to climb over the couch in front of her, another couch in her way. Then the elevator opened. 

It revealed Tony screaming and diving behind more furniture, yelling “JANE!” and “I’LL DO IT! DAMMIT!” 

\-------

The Avengers plus Darcy were in the elevator making their way to the penthouse. When they began to hear Jane screaming Tony’s name. 

“Holy shit.” Darcy said.

“The Man of Iron is defiling our Lady Jane!” Thor said, beginning to get angry.

“Fuck.” Clint said. “Tony moves fast.” 

Then the elevator door opened revealing, Tony diving behind furniture and Jane, climbing over. They were yelling at each other? 

“What the fuck?” Clint exclaimed.

“LADY JANE!” Thor yelled. “Are you alright?” 

“Thor she looks good to me.“ Darcy scoffed. 

“THOR! SAVE ME!” They heard Tony yell from behind a table. 

“DON’T LISTEN TO HIM!” Jane yelled interrupting. Steve was just conflicted, and completely lost. 

“What happening?” Bruce asked, looking completely lost. A funny expression on the genius. Natasha looking exactly the same.

“SHE’S TRYING TO GET ME TO DO PAPERWORK!” Tony yelled. 

“TONY!”  
“I SAID I’LL DO IT!” Tony yelled back. “I’LL DO IT RIGHT NOW EVEN!” 

“THEN GET OVER HERE!” She said, finally collapsing into the couch closest to him. He made his way beside her. Scowling but nonetheless began to fill in the papers. The team then began to inch towards the couch opposite to the two scientists.

“Uh?” Steve asked unintelligently.

“Yes?” Jane said. Acknowledging their presence finally. 

“Did we miss something?” Natasha asked, unwilling to really admit her confusion.

“No. Not necessarily.” Jane said smiling. 

“Wait a sec, Jane!” Darcy yelled. “Aren’t you taken!” She asked at the realization. 

“I am.” She said. 

“Then what are you doing here with him! Your hair's all messy and that’s not from all the clowning around just now! And don’t think I don’t see all the hickeys.” Jane blushed not noticing them. He must of made them in the shower. Dammit. She could feel Tony, snort beside her. 

“Anthony! You dare defile the Lady Jane!” Thor huffed. Tony looked up at the God of thunder. 

“Wait a second, is that a ring?” Bruce said looking surprised. “Your married and you slept with Stark?”

“Um, yea.” Jane said. 

“OH MY GOD JANE!” Darcy yelled at her, grabbing her shoulders, then proceeding to shake her. “ARE YOU CRAZY!” 

“NO! DAMMIT DARCY!” Jane yelled back. “I’m-”

“NO JANE!” 

“Ms. Foster, I must agree with Darcy.” Steve said, also glaring at Tony a bit. “Tony, you should know better.” He scolded. 

“Oh my lord.” Jane sighed. 

“Capsicle, I do indeed know better.” Tony said. Smirking at the captain. The rest of them thoroughly confused. 

“How could you know better Stark?” Clint snorted. ”You slept with Jane, and you knew she was married?” 

“I kinda gotta agree with them Tony.” Bruce said sheepish. 

“I too!” Thor shook his head. 

“Same.” Darcy agreed.

“That was kinda low Stark.” Natasha sighed. Disappointed in the billionaire, he was better than this. They all were disappointed, they’ve been living together for the last month and not once did they have any real problems with Tony. 

“Good Lord, Jane can you believe this. JARVIS?” Tony said laughing, now they all we’re confused. What? 

“I can indeed sir.” JARVIS said, with a bit of amusement in his tone. 

“Believe what Stark?” Steve asked beginning to get annoyed. 

“I’m getting chewed out for fucking my wife.” Tony laughed, Jane laughed along with him. Then he proceeded to kiss her on the cheek and slip an arm around her waist bringing her into his lap. He set his chin into the crook of her shoulder, then wrapped his arms around her. 

The Avengers had their jaws dropped, Darcy included. Their eyes wide. 

“How? What?” Clint couldn’t get the words out. 

“Vegas. ‘86.” 

“That’s 26 years.” Bruce exclaimed. 

“You guys have been married for 26 years!” Clint yelled, completely baffled. Steve and Thor had nothing to say. 

“How did you guys meet?” Natasha asked, cutting out their complete and utter surprise. 

“At a diner, over pancakes and coffee in the middle of the night.” Jane said. 

“Then I asked her, if she wanted to go to Vegas, so we drove there and then got married eventually.” Tony added. 

“HOW DID WE NOT KNOW?” Clint yelled out. “How did the press not?” 

“Secret.” 

“Wow. well good for you Tony and Jane, jeez. The coincidences.” Bruce said. 

“I guess so.” Steve said. “So you knew each other a day and got married?” 

“Technically it was 2 days and we bonded over science and spent every second with each other for 2 days. Then the rest of the summer. So there were plenty of opportunities to break it off.”  
“I didn’t even know he was _the_ Tony Stark until I woke up to being called Mrs. Stark.”

“Mmhm.” Tony sighed.

“Good times.” She agreed. 

“Good for you Lady Jane!” Thor said, his demeanor happy and completely changed. “It is fortunate to have the Man of Iron as your Husband!” 

“I still can’t believe your married to Tony fucking Stark.” Darcy exclaimed. 

The couple laughed. 

“Wait don’t tell me you have kids running around too?” Clint asked jokingly. Then got serious realizing it was possible. “Do you?”

“No, but-” Tony began, looking at Jane. “I wouldn’t mind. It’s just we’ve been so caught up in our lives.” Tony sighed. “There wasn’t really much time.”

Jane agreed. “At first we we’re too young then Tony just took over the company. When he finally found pepper, we started to get more invested in science and stuff and having a kid around would be difficult.” Jane sighed. “And then Stark industries was getting a bit screwed over because of the market drop and Tony got busy again. Then I went to New Mexico and Afghanistan. Obadiah screwed the company over. Then Thor, you came. And Oh My God! Tony!”

Tony slumped over. “We are not doing this again.” He buried his face into her hair. 

“What happened?” Steve asked. 

“He was dying the fucker, and he didn’t tell me.“ Jane gave him a light slap the head. He just buried his face deeper into her hair. 

“You were dying?” Bruce questioned becoming more alert.

“Yea, the reactor was killing him, palladium poisoning.” Natasha said. Everyone just remained silent, brooding over this.

“Yea, and then New York and, yea.” Jane said. “But I wouldn’t mind, you know...now.” 

Her husband looked up at her, a smile on his face. She knew he loved kids. “Really Jane?“ He asked. “You know how shitty a father I’d be.” He sighed. 

“You’d be the perfect father Tony.“ She smiled back at him. 

“Oh no. We’re going to have mini Tony’s around. We’re so screwed.” Clint said looking horrified, but they could see the amusement in his eyes. 

“Oh please, who wouldn’t want more of me, huh Pancake?“ Tony nudged Jane. Jane only laughed. The rest of them did too, everyone happy with the potential new household member. Yea, she was glad she became his take out pancake. Probably her best descion, no matter how impulsive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who else do you want to marry Tony off too? 
> 
> I'm thinking Laura Barton next, but her and Tony had a divorce and then after civil war they get back together. I think I'd make the kids disappear but your choice. They didn't meet during Ultron or whatever.


End file.
